When All You Can Do Is Cry
by zackinaapron
Summary: ABANDONED FIC. I'm very sorry to my watchers, but as of now, this fic is abandoned. It might possibly get revamped one day.
1. Teaser

Well everyone I decided to post a story. Im pretty new to this and am a much better drawer than writer so if a little break is possible I'd appreciate it very, VERY, much! I hope you like my wittle teaser thingy I have for you today. The more you post the more I write! Hope you guys enjoy!

My little teaser thingy mabob: She ran as fast as she could to where she heard the sound. The sharp crack of the bullet slicing directly through the air. "Booth!" she called out his name hoping to get an answer, but unfortunately, there was none. "Booth!" she continued to call for him. Every time there would be no answer. How many times had she called? She lost track a while ago. She couldn't keep up with what was truly happening. Everything was so fast.

_She had been waiting, for how long was it? Fifteen? Twenty minutes? She wasn't sure. "I know Booth told me to meet him here." She murmured to herself. He had called her during her lunch hour wanting her to come with him to investigate a crime scene where a murder had possible occurred. Now she was here standing out in the freezing cold and a storm was brewing. She couldn't take it anymore. Heading towards her car she pulled out her cell-phone. She was just about to dial his number when the loud crack of a bullet blasted through the air. Her first thought was "Oh dear god! Booth!" she turned and quickly ran to where she heard the gunfire. Hoping that Booth was the one who shot it…but what if he wasn't? The thought worried her even more. "Booth. Please be all right! Please!" Running, she jerked out her cell and dialed Booth's number. It rang and rang but eventually she got the machine. "Dammit!" He must have left his phone in the car. She threw the phone back in her purse and continued her search for her partner._


	2. The Accident

Well I hope you people enjoy this little piece cause I loved writing every bit of it! Oh and incase your thinking im trying to split them up. Im not I love the BB couple. Well here is my new masterpiece! Enjoy cause there is more to come! (If you like it!)

"Booth! Booth! Answer please!" Though it was only about two minutes maybe it felt like she had been running for hours. She stopped and knelt over breathing heavily. "One last time." She thought to her self. "Just one last time. And PLEASE give me an answer!" Rising up, she brushed her hair behind her ears and yelled as loud as she could, "BOOTH!" Looking around to see if anyone had heard her, she spotted a figure lying on the ground. She stood up strait and ran as fast as she could. Then, as she came close, she shuddered with fear seeing that the figure was Booth…and he was lying in a pool of…HIS blood. "Booth!" she knelt down beside him, the wind was swirling and ran came down hard on them in the middle of the empty parking lot.

"Oh Booth…what"—she shifted her gaze down to his stomach and saw his shaking hand trying to cover up the massive hole that had pierced right through him, blood spurting out with every last breath he made. "Oh god!" she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Closing her eyes made it a little better. Then she forgot. The ambulance! Ripping out her cell phone, she dialed 911, told them where they were and the condition that Booth was in. "It's going to be alright. The ambulance is on their way. You'll be fine." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she laid her head on his chest and started to sob uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt something brush against her back. Sitting up she realized that it was Booth. "Oh. Please Booth. Please." Grasping his hand she looked at him thinking only thoughts she had never even came across. "What if I do lose him? What will happen?" a sound bumped her out of her thoughts. She realized it was Booth trying to speak to her. "Te-Tempe." His strained voice was just a mere whisper over the hard rain. "What?" anxiously waiting for him to speak to her again. "Tempe. Please know I care about you." Feeling the tears welling back up she just nodded, afraid that if she tried to do anything she would do it wrong. "And please, please keep that with you where ever you go." He realized to himself that this was it. It was all or nothing. If he didn't tell her now he would never get the chance. He mustered up all the courage he had left for her. "Tempe. I LOVE YOU." His soft brown eyes closed slowly.

The words hit her like a hurricane. She couldn't hold it. Not anymore. "Booth wake up! Booth! SEELEY!" His eyes opened back up, half way this time. "Oh Seeley! Please don't leave me! Not now! I need you here with me. At the institute and at home and—and—and I…Seeley I love you! Please don't go!" both started crying unable to contain themselves long enough to even speak anymore. His hands were shaking hard. He then looked up at the sky. "Tempe. I've…got to…go…" She screamed for help, "Please! Somebody! Help!" Looking back at Booth she told him, "I'm gonna kill the batar that did this to you!" Just then, the ambulance pulled up. They all jumped out running to the two people sobbing on the ground. Finally, before they took him, she told him one last thing. "Seeley. Please remember me because I can never, ever, forget you. I love you SO much." She leaned down and gave him a long soft kiss. Hoping that he still knew she would always love him. Not waiting for his outcome, knowing that he was practically dead already, she ran off to her car. Crying quietly to herself…

There you have it! But im not done don't worry! Once again...hope you like!


	3. Angela Confronts

Hope you guys enjoy this part! I worked hard!

She sat in her car for a while watching the ambulance pull away, lights flashing, sirens playing and all. Finally, she started her car and left. Pulling into the parking lot at the Jeffersonian and wiped the tears from her eyes, got out of the car, walked inside and headed to her office. She tried to avoid Angela as best as she could because she knew she would know something's wrong. In addition, she was right. "Hey sweetie. Is something wrong? You look upset." Brennan continued walking to her office. "No, Angela. Nothing is wrong." But she kept on pestering her, making her feel even worse about what had just occurred even when she thought it couldn't get worse. Finally, she turned to Angela. "Nothing is wrong Angela! I'm fine! Now if you'll just leave me alone so I can go finish my work!"

Angela seemed startled by Brennan's out-burst. "I've got to find out what's wrong with Bren." She thought. "There's no way she'd be this cold if there was nothing going on." Not following Brennan's wishes, she went to Brennan's office to try to find out what was wrong. "Ok Ange," she said to herself. "Tempe is a though woman. You're gonna have to be stern with her until she finally tells you." Opening the door, she found exactly the opposite of what she thought Brennan would be. She was sitting in her chair crying. In between sobs, Angela could hear her mumble words like, gun, blood, and, should have done something. Alarmed, she walked over to where Brennan sat. "Sweetie, what's going on? What happened?" at first Brennan ignored her but then decided she should probably get it off her chest.

"Oh Angela! Booth…" falling into Angela's arms in a hug she explained the whole story. Waiting for Booth, hearing the gun shot, seeing Booth on the ground, crying and holding his hand. By the end of her story, both were in tears sobbing. "Oh gosh Tempe I'm so sorry!" "I should've done something. Instead, I just sat there staring at him and crying. He'd probably still…be here…right now." Angela pulled her back into a hug. She started stroking her hair. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. It's not like you could have just put him in your car and drove away. That wouldn't make it any better. Maybe you should just go home and get some rest. I know it won't make the hurt go away but it can help a little." Brennan pulled away from her. "What about work? I can't just lea-" Angela helped her stand back up. "I'll talk to Goodman. He'll understand. You just go home and rest up. Come back to work when you feel a little better. And I don't wanna see you at work tomorrow either. Ok" she looked deep into Brennan's eyes and could see all of the love she had always hid from Booth. "Ok." She led Brennan out to her car and she headed home.

What time is it? Rolling over to look at her clock it said 3:12a.m. She had been rolling around in her bed for hours trying to sleep but thoughts of Booth kept crossing her mind. Every time she tried to go to sleep, she had nightmares of what she saw. No matter how many times she shut the word from her mind, the same question kept coming back. Why? Why Booth? He was always such a good person. Of course, he's in the FBI but he's no human gun or anything. Not Booth. Not Seeley. But why didn't she tell him before? Tell him how much she had loved him? All that time Angela kept saying it. "He likes you. Ask him out." But she never believed her. Why? She always knew deep down she had feelings for him, but why did she have to realize it now? When Booth is already…gone. Even still, the words struck her with shock. Booth's gone. The man she loved is gone. "Damn." She rolled over once more. Then her phone rang. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. Unknown. She flipped it open. "Brennan." "Dr. Brennan?" the voice on the other end was deep and gruff, but still friendly at the same time. "Um. Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?" "This is Doctor Hanson from-" She cut him off. " Oh. Yes, I know who you are. Is there some sort of problem?" "No. Actually, I called to give you recent news of your…partner is he? Special Agent Booth?" she seemed shocked. What could they possible want to talk about with her? "I have called to tell you he is…message truncated

Ha! I got you! You thought you were gonna hear about booth didn't you? j/k/. Hope you people liked!


	4. About Your Partner

ok here it is! the continuation of my evil cliffhanger! Don't get the pitchforks please!

Brennan gasped in shock. But how? How could he be… "Um… Dr. Brennan? Are you still there?" Doctor Hanson seemed concerned about her reaction. "Hunh? Oh uh yes I'm still here." She paused for a quick moment the jumped out of bed and started to get some clothes out. She remembered she still had the doctor on the phone. She spoke very quickly, "I am very sorry Doctor Hanson but I really have to go!" Then, knowing it was very rude, hung up without giving him a chance to say anything. After she threw on some clothes, she grabbed her purse and bolted out the door. As soon as she opened the door she felt a cold burst of air come in. "How could I forget that its winter?" she asked her self, but quickly remembering why she had left her house at 3:15 in the morning in the first place.

Starting her car, she fished her cell-phone out of her purse and started of down the road dialing Angela's number. "Come on Ange, pick up your phone!" it rang 11 times but finally she answered. "Hello?" her voice was muffled and filled with sleep. "Angela? It's Brennan." "Bren? Sweetie what's wrong? Don't you know what time it is?" Swerving to miss a lady in her little car she blew the horn and answered to her, "Nothing's wrong and yes I know what time it is. I called to tell you something about Booth." She pulled into the parking lot a jumped out of the car. Stopping in front of the door, she listened to Angela. "Sweetie what is it? Where are you?" Brennan sucked in a deep breath of cold air then blew it all out. "Ange…Booth's alive."

She ran up to the desk and practically yelled at the young woman. "I need the room for Seeley Booth!" the young girl looked shocked. "Um…room 324. Fifth floor." Brennan ran to the elevator and slammed her hand on the button. Impatiently she ran in the elevator as it opened, people starting staring at her as she ran down the long halls of the floor. "What are you looking at?" she counted the room numbers, "320, and 322, 324!" She burst inside the room to see Booth sitting up in his bed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a bug hug. He did the same. "Oh my gosh Booth! I thought I'd really lost you!" she felt the tears welling back up again but this time it was just a few small ones. She sat up and he wiped the tears away from her face.

"Booth. I am so glad you are ok. I could never forgive myself if you weren't." He held her chin up. "And I could never forgive myself if you got hurt. I am thankful you were there Temperance. If you hadn't been I probably wouldn't be here right now." She grabbed his wrist and jerked his hand away from her face. "Don't say that!" she was about to start crying again. "Please! Do not say that…" her voice was quiet. Barely a whisper. "I can't afford to lose you Seeley. I just can't." He put a hand to her cheek wiping away more tears with his thumb. "Don't you talk like that. I'm gonna always be with you. You need to know that, Tempe. No matter what happens. I told you to never forget that I care deeply about you." She slowly closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, being careful not to hurt him. As he raked his hands through her hair a thought came into his mind. Before he left they had said they loved each other. And she even…kissed him. Did it mean something? Was it a real kiss or just an "I'm-losing-my-best-friend-so-I-just-better-kiss-him-goodbye" kiss? He decided he had to ask. "Hey Tempe?" she sat up and looked at him. "When you…uh…kissed me. Was it an I love you kiss or just an, I'm never gonna see him so I should do it?" she thought for a moment. "What do you want it to be?" she asked. He gave her a funny look. "Well, Temperance. I like…a lot. I mean I really like you. So I hope that it was a real kiss. But…" he knew she would slap him silly for this but he felt he had to. "More like…" he pressed his lips against hers and surprisingly she returned his kiss. It seemed Booth's kiss just seemed to get harder every second. After a moment they remembered they were in a hospital and there are people around them. They pulled back from each other and smiled.


	5. Fun with Daddy

Ok dru got me outta writers block by trying to strangle me to death so here's my next tid bit.

Angela burst into the room. "Alright! What is going on!?" then she stopped with a confused look on her face. "Wait no. Let me try that again." She walked back out the door and shut it, then burst in again. "My two favorite people in the whole world!" she ran to them and threw her arms around both of them. She put on this fake children's voice and spoke, "Oh! What would I do with out my sexy agent and bone lady!" all three sported a small laugh. Angela fixed her hair then questioned them. "Alright. What is going on?" "Nothings going on." Angela put on a deep tone and serious look. "Don't give me that kind of crap, woman! I saw the smiles on yall's faces. Something is up." Booth and Brennan looked at each other before answering. "Can't we be glad to see each other?" Brennan asked curiously. "Oh! Oh sure. You guys can be REAL happy to see each other!" Brennan slapped Angela's arm as she started laughing. "I'm gonna go see what they have at the cafeteria." She looked at Brennan. "You want anything, sweetie?" glancing at Booth she shook her head no. "I think I'm just gonna stay with Booth." Angela turned to walk out the door with a smile on her face.

It was almost a week when they finally convinced the doctors that Booth was ready to go home. Now Brennan was helping him rewrap the bandage that was tied around his stomach. Booth turned sideways and pressed the button on his answering machine. "Hi daddy. Mommy said I can stay with you if it's all right. Bye." He looked at Brennan. "Is alright if he comes? He wouldn't be any trouble." Nodding yes, she gave him a kiss and walked out the door. An hour later, she arrived with Parker. "Hi daddy!" he ran to Booth as they threw their arms around each other in a big hug. "Hey Parker. I've missed you!" Giving Parker a kiss on the head, he picked up a black shirt and started to put it on. Parker looked at Booth's stomach and his face filled with concern. "Daddy? What happened to you?" "Well, I had a little accident, but Tempe was there to help me." Smiling at Brennan, she walked into Parker's room and sat his bags on the floor.

When she walked out, she found Parker on the floor kicking and laughing as Booth hovered over him tickling his stomach. In between breaths Parker would yell, "Daddy! Stop…Please! Ahah!" They both continued to cry out with laughter as Brennan stood there smiling. "Oh come on Parker!" she urged. "Don't give him that. Fight back!" she started to laugh when she saw Parker roll over and jump up. He ran to Brennan, hiding behind her legs. Booth stood up grinning. Then he threw Brennan his charm smile. Parker ran behind the couch screaming. All of the sudden Booth felt something latch to his leg. Looking down, he saw Parker attached to him. "Run Tempe!" he yelled. She spun around and ran to her left as Booth started walking with the weight of Parker just slowing him a little. "You can run, but you can't hide, Bones!" he shouted at her as she ducked behind a chair. He grabbed Parker around the waist and started prying his hands off his leg. "No, daddy! I won't let you get her!" All of them started dieing out with laughter. Finally, he got Parker off him and sat him on the floor as Brennan cut in front of him.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down onto the couch. Parker knew all to well about how much Booth had liked Brennan before. Now he started smiling wide, knowing that they were both happy with each other. Laughing, Booth and Brennan sat up. "I got you!" pushing her hair back she spoke with the last of her breath, "Now. Who wants Chinese?" Parker and Booth raised their hands. "We do!" they spoke simultaneously. "Booth picked Parker up of the floor as the three headed out the door. He looked at Parker. "You're buyin'" "No I am not, daddy!"


End file.
